Aerrow
Aerrow is a qualified Sky Knight and the current leader of the Storm Hawks. Biography Aerrow is the Sky Knight protagonist of the show, and at just 14, is the youngest ever person to become the leader of the Storm Hawks. As the last descendant of the original Storm Hawks, it is believed that his grandfather or, more likely, father was Lightning Strike. In episode 46 of Season 2, "Origins," it is shown that Aerrow, Finn, and Piper used to live on Terra Neverlandis, protecting it from a Cyclonian Youth Brigade in which Junko was a member. Aerrow was then contacted by three Guardians, who told him of his Storm Hawks heritage and his destiny to save Atmos. With the map and key to the Condor in their hands, Junko helped the trio escape to the Wasteland to look for the Condor, where they met Stork. After liberating their home, Aerrow and the others decided to reform the Storm Hawks, leaving their Terra behind to protect all of Atmos. He also shows that he has feelings for Piper. Personality Aerrow is a natural-born leader - bold, energetic, daring, and not to mention rather charming and dashing. A talented flier and unafraid to take risks, he is able to outmaneuver Cyclonian Talons easily on his Skimmer. Beside his piloting prowess, Aerrow is also well-versed in fighting, capable of matching the Dark Ace in combat. He is well-respected by his squadron who he considers family. Aerrow can sometimes lose track of his rational side, and is easily angered by injustice. He and Dark Ace seem to have personal vendettas against each other, since it is assumed that the Dark Ace killed his father, the Sky Knight of the original Storm Hawks. Aerrow is also the only Sky Knight who has beaten or survived the Dark Ace in a Sky Duel. Equipment Ride Aerrow's ride is the Air Skimmer III Ultra, significantly upgraded from the standard model. It’s equipped with a secondary cock-pit, for Radarr, his co-pilot, and a special crystal fuel afterburner that gives the Ultra a short, powerful burst of incredible speed when deployed, (as long as it doesn’t explode, which happens in about one out of 17.5 deployments, causing significant problems for the pilots). Aerrow's model is equipped with a special light-weight frame, which helps to cancel out the extra weight from the heavier armor paneling, such as removable shields. Very little weaponry is attached, as he prefers aerial hand-to-hand combat. Weaponry Aerrow utilizes twin energy blades powered by rare blue striker crystals. The hilts have a special attachment that joins the two blades in the middle to become a dual-ended sword, an advantage when the wielder is caught in a tight space or fighting multiple opponents. Having two blades is critical in order for Aerrow to build up enough momentum to perform his signature Lightning Claw maneuver. Relatives * Lightning Strike (father) * Spears (brother) * Rusty (brother) * Nokai (brother) Allies # Stork # Finn # Junko # Radarr # Piper # Blister # Burner # Scorch # Billy Rex # Suzy Lu # Davy Digger # Bobby Bones # Starling Enemies # Dark Ace Trivia *His name is probably derived from a portmanteau of Aero and arrow. *Aerrow bears a strong resemblance to Lightning Strike, both having red hair and similar facial shape, however their eyes are different shapes and colours, this could be an attribute of Aerrow's youth or features from his mother. Also his weapons and other equipment are not the same. Like the former leader, Aerrow has a co-pilot, Radarr. Gallery StormHawksEpisode8AbsoluteP064 0001.jpg Storm hawks cms big.jpg|Aerrow with Piper, Junko , and Finn. some of the other Storm Hawks 2860953.jpg|Aerrow with Radarr on his left shoulder 8iiodf3e.jpg 11234455512.jpg 643563465436.jpg 5432653467547.jpg|Aerrow with Piper and Stork 5432675467547.jpg nzatij55.jpg zkdnbuoc.jpg|Aerrow chilling in a seat of a roller coaster on Terra Neon. Aerrow.JPG Sources Category: Characters